


Powerline

by Tea_and_storms



Series: Out of the woods [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, batfam, forgetting to tell your family you got married, no beta we die like jason, well alferd knew duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_storms/pseuds/Tea_and_storms
Summary: When the power goes out in gotham, the entire Wayne family is stuck at the manor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Out of the woods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208240
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Powerline

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom, and the first one on this website. I had this idea when my own power went out a few days ago. Sending my family into a panic, and had me dying of boredom without wifi. Which actually led to me writing to first 200 words of this. All the amazing people on tumblr are the reason I decided to post this! You can find me on the blog Skyeonline there!

All around the manor the light's dimmed, and started flickering. Downstairs the oven hissed off, a half-cooked apple pie sitting on the bottom rack.Than a moment later the light's had returned. In an explosion of light the house was once again powered. Only for a loud thud to be heard, and the power to completely vanquish a second time. This was followed by a rather loud scream, and heavy footsteps.

The sound of bickering wormed its way through the house, until the group in question got to the family living room. A girl with blonde hair threw herself down onto a couch with a very heavy sigh. Pillows went tumbling crashing onto the wood floor, and starting to pile up. Bundled up in a blanket, a purple one of course, Steph was swearing at her phone. It simply stated that signal was lost. Yet that was enough to anger her completely beyond reason. Taking the internet away from teenager's was like taking cheese away from a mouse. It did not go well at all, and is something that should be avoided at all costs.

"Of course when I'm in the middle of a twitter battle with batgirl! That's when the wifi goes out!" The blonde hissed out, pulling a pillow over her head.

That had Cass tilting her head to the side, and began signing quickly. 'Are you not batgirl?'

"That's the whole point! No one knows it's just me fighting with myself that's what's so fun about it."

'Oh, that makes more sense. Maybe I should try that?'

Steph grinned and leaned over to high five her. "Yes! The media would eat that up so fast! We better get WiFi back soon so we can work on that."

That gained a scoff from Tim, the final member of the small group. He was perched on the arm of the couch tightly holding a cup of coffee in one hand. Clutching onto it as if the drink was his lifeline. And for a teenage ceo, that couldn't be much of a shock. It seemed drinking unholy amounts of it was the only way he stayed awake. That was if you didn't realize Alfred replaced it with decaf after the first five cups. 

"I was doing real work. Important work, I think you can deal with not being able to have a make-believe feud with yourself for a few more hours."

"That's translates to he was texting his boyfriend."

The comment, which came from smirking Dick garnered laughter. The oldest of the bunch had just pranced in. Using his phone as a flashlight, the older man held a large duffel bag. While a tall red-haired speedster leaned against the doorway. The two of them had been in the driveway when the power had started to go out a few minutes beforehand.

Having Wally around had become something the family was accustomed to. There was even a betting pool on how long until the two men would get married. If it was in the next year, Steph would be collecting s sizable amount of money from her friends. Enough to fund her addiction to Starbucks for the next few years. They just had to keep the couple from learning about the betting otherwise the thing would backfire.

The entire Wayne family was at the manor. Getting ready for a very large gala the next day. And after a few incidents in the past couple years. Alfred had decided it was best they all got ready there. To keep from people arriving late or completely skipping. This way he could catch anyone trying to sneak out. It also helped sure to make sure everyone ate enough, and kept their caffeine addictions under control.

"When did Drake get a boyfriend? Who would ever be attracted to someone as incompetent as him. This is rather odd news." A young teen in the hall remarked.

Tim glared at the group, and pocketed his phone. His gaze mainly being directed the youngest member of the family. Who was currently smirking from where he stood at the door away. In the past three years Damian had lived there, his relationship with Tim had gotten progressively worse. It didn't help that the pair fought over everything. The family had gotten used to breaking up fights, and locking up katanas. Normally the two would completely refuse to be in the same room.

"Kon's not my boyfrien-" Tim started before being abruptly cut off.

"Timmy, you're the one who said his name, not me." Dick quickly remarked not letting him say anything else.

"Wrong, I didn't say a name."

"I also heard what Grayson did. It seems you lack taste enough to be attracted to that clone. And to think I was starting to gain a tad of respect for you Drake."

Just before more bickering could start Cass shushed the group. Rapidly signing at them to stop the fighting, before pointing out the window. After a few moments of pure confusion that group rushed towards the windows. Stampeding over each other to see what was happening. Damian had used this as an excuse to push Tim to the ground. Which had on result gotten him tripped to the floor.

From inside the building the ground watched a power line crash to the ground outside. Pulling down at the surrounding ones, in what seemed to be the domino effect. Sparks flew through the night sky, as the road became a cluster of fallen poles. The entire group besides, the two attempting to end each other, watched in surprise. Yet rain still poured down, a strong storm brewing. Seemingly unaware of the damage it was causing.

Normally disaster in Gotham was something completely different. Lose rouge's who used apartment complexes as target practice while in a bad mood. Or the latest Arkham outbreak spending the city in an oddly normal state of chaos. Most citizens had taken to carrying gas masks on them at most times. Just in case a fear gas attack was to happen. And the schools did more drills for rouge attacks than for fires. It was just a normal part of life for the people of Gotham.

Which is why a completely average storm causing this much destruction was so odd. It wasn't as if they could stop it, no meta was causing this. Just mother nature taking aim on the city for no reason what's so ever. It seemed there could never be a quiet day in the city. Much less the manor it's self, and it was supposed to be a relaxing day. For final fitting or new suits, or a dress in Steph's case. And trying to decide what skirt would look the best, in Tim case. Instead the power was gone, and oddly it seemed that the generators had to decided to go on a strike and refuse to function properly.

'Does this mean the gala is cancelled?' Cass asked as yet another pole crashed into a tree.

Laughing for a moment, Dick frowned. As it hit him this storm could cause plenty of issues. Dropping his bag on the ground he turned towards his siblings. All of them expect, Duke and Jason were present. Within seconds he had launched into a classic Dick Grayson speech.

"For now I have no idea. Though I would hardly be against getting out of another one of those galas. But to keep us busy I was thinking we play a family wide game of monopoly!"

That received a handful of confused look. And Damian, who had pushed Tim into the nearest closet, to shake his head. Looking at hid older brother and father figure in disgust. While the young teen was rather close to Dick. To the point he had room at the Grayson-West apartment permanently. He firmly believe the man was much to childlike at times. And had taken him to scolding him about it.

"Tt, I will not play a child's game. Pennyworth will have everything sorted out soon."

That made Steph giggle from her place still laying on the couch. "Isn't he like ten or something? It's normal to play games Damian. It's not gonna take away your scary assassin abilities.

'Twelve.'

"I am no such age!" Damian's face was contorted into disgust. His nose wrinkled as if there was a horrid smell in the room. "Thirteen, I am a teenager. Therefore I will not play your childish games, tt."

\-------------------------------

A teenage boy was slumped over a chair in the bat cave. His dark eyes were starting aimlessly ahead. Boredom was quickly getting to Duke. He had been helping get the generator up and running. When it backfired, seeming to prefer exploding in his face. Quite literally, the machine had decided that it going to give up.

Which is why there was now gauze wrapped around a few burns, though they would be gone rather soon. That was one of the benefits of being a meta. While behind him Jason was getting damn near just shooting the old thing. Both of them hadn't even gotten back from patrol when the storm had hit. Apparently getting thrown off a building wasn't enough drama for one day.

"Ten dollars on Damian gutting Tim before the end of the night"

This comment came for Jason. The man was leaning back in a chair while Alfred stitched a gash on his side. It hadn't been that bad a patrol at first. Duke might have taken a plunge s few stories, but besides that they'd gotten away injury free. It was the wat back to the manor that ended up causing issues. As none of them, even Barbara had predicted that the storm would hit them. It had been going the other way, only to overtake Gotham withpit any warning at all. Just swooping in pouring rain all over them.

It had been a few minutes before they got back when the wind hit. Jason had rounded a turn when it sent his prized motorcycle straight into a tree. Not exactly what you would call an ideal situation.

"Master Jason, it's not polite to gamble on those things. Though I also worry about what might happen if those two start to fight."

"I'll bet you twenty, that he's already attacked him at least a dozen times." Duke commented looking up.

It was just the five of them down there. Bruce was currently trying to fix the generator. Though it was clear he had no idea at all what to do. Which was why Barbara had parked herself beside him reading an ancient manual out loud. Though the woman was close to falling asleep. She had been about to leave and go back to her own apartment. But here they were just hoping the power would magically reappear soon.

"If I was to join this, which I shall not. I would bet fifty dollars that Master Tim simply went elsewhere to avoid the conflict. Now Master Jason, it's rather hard to do stitches if you insist on moving so frequently."

Grumbling the anti-hero flipped his gun in his hand. Only for the butler to grab it from him quickly with a pointed look. The no weapons in the house rule didn't normally extend down the cave. But Alfred was not in the mood to take a bullet to the shoulder if Jason got trigger happy.

"It's looks like we're not getting it back anytime tonight." Bruce grunted as be walked over the group. Still bearing the cowl, having not had a time to remove it quite yet.

Duke grumbled starting up to the stairs. "Than I'm going to get some beauty sleep."

And with that the group started to head upstairs. Babs saying behind to grab a few files to study later. As crime didn't read because of a storm. And they all knee if the city remained without power for a few more days. Than the rogues would be running around more than normal bored out of their minds. 

________________

When they got upstairs to the living room, a rather funny sight was there. A blonde was fast asleep on the couch, Cass curled up beside her. The two of the fast asleep, while Dick was attempting to teach Damian how to play a card game. But he kept getting cut off when his brother said it was stupid.

"Tt, play the game with your boyfriend. I shall not act like a child."

Dick smirked and leaned back glancing over at Wally. Who had long given up on speedy around the house. And was busy eating an entire dish of pasta by himself in one of the armchairs.

"You mean my husband?"

Right as those words came out of his mouth, Bruce had been entering the room. And was immediately caught off guard. Looking at his oldest son in shook, as if the man had just spoken an alien language. Instead of making a very casual comment about his marriage.

Seeing everyone staring at them, the couple started laughing. It was clear they had both been waiting for someone to catch on for quite a while. And by the looks on their faces it had been a rather long time.

"Married?" Bruce grunted out gaping at his son.

At this moment Tim walked into the room. Having escaped the closet and went to go get some cold coffee from the kitchen. He looked at the group, and made a simple comment before leaving.

"They've been married for over a year."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping you guys like this! I understand it was rather short, but I wanted to get it out my my system until I run out of idea's. And I would totally write a prequel about the birdflash wedding if you guys want!
> 
> If anyone was ooc please tell me, so I can fix the problem!


End file.
